


By My Side

by Daughter_of_the_Mountains



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Dwalin, Baby Dís, Baby Frerin, Baby Glóin, Big Brothers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Kid!Balin - Freeform, Kid!Dís - Freeform, Kid!Frerin - Freeform, Kid!Glóin - Freeform, Kid!Óin - Freeform, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, Mischief, No Slash, Teen!Balin, Teen!Dwalin, Teen!Dís, Teen!Frerin, Teen!Glóin, Teen!Thorin, Teen!Óin - Freeform, kid!Dwalin - Freeform, kid!Thorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Mountains/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_Mountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a comic strip wherein a girl kept making mistakes like forgetting to tell her boyfriend that a dance party was meant to be formal.</p>
<p>I wonder what things happened with the brothers (and sisters) of Durin's line?</p>
            </blockquote>





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> I feel terrible for not involving the brothers Ri, the family Ur and Fíli and Kíli, but I ran out of ideas!! I will do a fic about them one day, of course.

 

**When I decided to wander off after promising to stay with you, I thought you'd be furious with me...**

_ Thorin and Frerin _

Thorin could hear Frerin's giggles. Scanning the pillars for a  telltale dark braid, he narrowed his eyes when he saw a benign shadow.

_'Gotcha!'_ He thought to himself. Running over, he barely caught the back of Frerin's shirt and made haste to grab the shoulders of the wriggling dwarfling. "Frer'! _Stop that now_!"

Hearing the angered tones of his elder sibling, Frerin did, casting big, worried blue eyes up at Thorin. "Are you angry?"

No wonder Frerin was surprised. The youngest son of Thrain rarely had anger directed at him, least of all from his big brother. Thorin glowered at him. "Yes! I told you to stay close. You know how dangerous it is for you to be alone, even in the palace!"

Thorin hadn't been shouting (much), but his words bounced off the marble walls. Frerin shuffled his feet, looking guilty and ashamed. Thorin sighed and ran a hand through the raven-black tresses on his brother's head. 

"I'm not angry with you," he said quietly. "But you know better than to wander away from me, nadadith."

"Sorry." Frerin whispered, his voice small. "Won't do it again."

Thorin smiled, wondering how long the promise would be kept. Pressing a kiss on Frerin's forehead, he placed an arm around his brother's shoulders and asked him where he wanted to go.

Frerin perked up. "Gran'father?"

"He's busy at the moment."

"Nana?"

"Her, too."

Frerin pouted. "Is there anyone who isn't busy?"

Thorin laughed and scooped Frerin up. " _You're_ not busy!"

Frerin shrieked and giggled, his loudness bringing several guards running. They saw that it was simply their two young princes having fun and playing together, the eldest of the two spinning the youngest around and all smiled at the scene.

 

* * *

  **Dís and Frerin**

"DÍS!"

The youngest child of Thráin ran from her brother, chuckling to herself. It was always funny to make Frerin run, his braids smacking him in the face. Looking back, she squealed in laughter when one of his heavy gold beads hit his nose. A wall suddenly blocked her path and she skidded to a halt, panting breathlessly as Frerin came closer.

Oh.

Her nadadel was cross.

"Fílis!" Frerin growled, placing his hands on his hips. "Did no one ever tell you not to wander away from people? We're not even in the palace! What if someone tried to steal you from us?!"

Dís blinked up at him, thinking about what he had just said. What if someone had stolen her? Probably, Frerin wouldn't mind as she'd misbehaved so much with him. The thought of him being glad to see her go brought tears to her eyes and she began to sniffle, covering her eyes with her hands so Frerin wouldn't see.

"Oh. Oh, Dís, please don't cry..."

She tried not to, tried her hardest to be a big girl, but she couldn't stop her little sobs.  
Frerin, not knowing what to do, lifted her up and hugged her tightly, kissing her head and doing all the things Thorin had done for him, feeling terrible for making his beloved little sister cry.

"Sorry!" Dís wailed. "Sorry, Frer'! Didn't mean to-to..."

Frerin knew what she hadn't meant to do and he patted her back, waiting for her to stop crying.

"Oh, namadith. I know you didn't mean to make me angry and I'm not angry. I was worried and that made me shout."

Dís threw her arms around his neck, the cold of her gold beads pressing into his skin and stealing his warmth. "Won't wander away, never again."

"Will you be able to keep that promise, little one?"

Dís paused, thinking it over, drumming her pudgy little hands on her brother's shoulders. "I-I'll try my bestest to remember."

"And you can promise this?" Frerin asked.

"Yes, Frerin!"

"Then that'll do, I suppose. But you must do your very best to remember this promise, little sister."

"Okay. I will." Dís answered, pushing her face against Frerin's chest.

"Thank you. Let's get back to the palace, my sister."

"Will Adad be angry?"

"No. Because this once I'm not going to tell him."

Dís relaxed in his arms. "Love you Frer'."

Frerin smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

 

**Balin & Dwalin**

 

Having a little brother was not all it was cracked up to be.Particularly one as perpetually excited and curious as his!

Catching sight of a shock of brown hair, Balin gave chase and managed to pluck his brother from the ground. Shoving him under an arm, he brought him back to their family's tent, placed him down and ushered him inside. Their heavily pregnant aunt lay sleeping, but they were the only ones in there apart from her.

"Dwalin! Have you any idea how close to those ponies you were? One kick and you could have died! You were supposed to stay close to me."

Dwalin shifted from one foot to another. "'m sorry."

His brother had his head hung low and Balin felt guilty, though it hadn't been his fault that they were now having this discussion. "Come now," he said, encasing his brother in his arms. "Don't look so glum, lad."

"I didn't know it was so dangerous."

"Maybe that was my fault. I should've told you. But now you know, nadad."

Dwalin nodded. "I'll not run from you again."

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, brother." Balin lightly bumped his head to Dwalin's. "Hey. Do you want to go and watch the campfires get lit?"

Dwalin's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

"Yes...?"

Grinning up at his brother, Dwalin said, "Yes, please."

Balin smiled back and, taking Dwalin's hand, went to the first of the fires.

* * *

 

**Óin and Glóin**

Looking down, Óin growled in annoyance. He'd known that he should've held his brother's hand when entering the marketplace. But, no, that little sod decided that he could be trusted to walk beside him.

Looking around for the red hair that belonged only to Glóin and their adad, Óin began to worry. Where could the little one be?

Passing the blacksmith's at the end of the marketplace, he paused, swivelled and stared through the open door into the darkness of the building.

"Glóin, son of Gróin! Step away from that blade this minute!"

Glóin jumped as though he'd been burned and tried to run, only to be caught around his hips and hoisted up. Clearly he'd known exactly what kind of trouble he'd get into.

The two stared at each other for several seconds until Glóin blurted out:

"I just wanted to see it!"

"Before or after it fell on you and cut you in half?!" Óin exploded. "You know how dangerous they are! It could have fallen and killed you. Or you could have cut yourself accidentally and _bled_ to _death_!"

Glóin blinked and looked from his brother to the giant ax hanging on the wall. He began to look troubled and mumbled under his breath.

"Beg pardon, lad?"

"Didn't 'member how dan'rous they are. Sorry."

His head was bowed and he was clasping his little hands together tightly and Óin sighed.

Drat his soft heart.

"It's important that you don't forget," he said as gently as he was able. "A warrior knows his weapons to be dangerous, doesn't he? You know Adad does."

Glóin's head shot up. "Don't tell him!"

Ah, great. He shouldn't have mentioned their adad. Óin tried desperately to think up a way of informing Glóin that, yes, he would be telling, but his brother's black eyes were welling up and the last thing he wanted was a crying child on his hands.

"Ohh, very well!" Óin grumbled, patting Glóin's back as the redhead grabbed onto him tightly. "But just this once. If there's a next time, I will have to tell him, though. Do you understand?"

Glóin nodded, his face buried deep in his brother's ash-blonde beard. Óin muttered to himself, halfheartedly glaring at the unresponsive mop of red hair.

"Óin?"

"What?"

"Are you very angry?"

Óin groaned softly. "I'm not angry, just you didn't half give me a fright."

"Sorry."

"I forgive you." Óin gently poked his nose, before adding sternly, "But there had better not be a next time!"

"No next time."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Óin said, though he wondered if Glóin's words would be kept.

"There won't!" Glóin restated, tugging on one of Óin's braids.

"I heard you t'first time! I'm not going deaf, you know." Óin shifted his brother to another arm. "Right. Let's get back home, shall we?"

* * *

  

 


End file.
